Talk:Moon Goddess Event Re-Run/@comment-11229201-20170119141117/@comment-81.34.93.157-20170120021701
Well, it depends on your event CEs, I myself have the 5 CEs from the shop, combining them with a friend servant with the limited CE makes the total drops +18, taking that into account, it's just a matter of calculating the amount of dangos you get on each quest, and comparing which is best in terms of AP consumption, dango drops, number of reruns that must be done, and the number of apples you'll need to consume (this gets more complex depending on wether you want to take a smart approach and try to combine your charging time before the event is over). Well, let's get started with the maths: - lvl 50 quest Only: * Total Special Dango Drops: 4+4+5 + 18x3 = 67 * Total Normal Dango Drops: average of 3 per drop, with maximum drops being 9, minus 2 we get an average of 7 drops, which results in 7x3 + 7x18 = 147 * Clearing the shop requires 16500 normal dango and 4400 special dango * Total runs required for getting the required special dango: 4400/67 = 65.67 = 66 runs * Total runs required for getting the required normal dango: (16500-(66x147))/(147+54/2) = (16500-11880)/174 = 26,55 = 27 runs * Total runs required for clearing the shop+apples required: 66+27 = 93 runs => 93x40 = 3720 AP / max AP = apples required (in my case 3720/134 = 27,76 = 28 apples required, which is the max apples you'll consume (you'll use less, since charging was not accounted for, nor starting with max AP, which is minus 1 apple) - Now, if we do the lvl 60 quest right after getting all the golden apples, things get slightly better: * Total normal dango drops: average of 4 dangos per drop, with total average drops being 10 (max is 12, usual minimum 9, usual maximum 11) (the breakout is max 3 min 2 drops per enemy, with 4 enemies in total). 4x10 + 10*18 = 180+40 = 220 *Total runs required for getting the required normal dango: (16500-(66x147))/(220) = (16500-11880)/220 = 22,3 = 23 runs * Total Runs using the combined method: 66+23 = 89 runs. - Now, if we did the lvl 60 quest only (for the CE drop, for example, since the rate is higher): * Total normal dangos required = 16500+4400x2 = 25300 * Total Runs Required: 25300 / 220 = 115 * Total AP and apples required: 115 x 40 = 4600 AP required / 134 = 34,32 = 35 apples required. Final Results: * lvl 50 AP Quest Only: 93 Runs, 3720 AP, 28 Apples (avg of 5 min per fight + 2 min on waiting times = 7min x 93 runs = 651 minutes of gametime = 10 hours and 51 minutes of game time. HOLY SHIT, didn't even think so much time was required, lol. * lvl 50 and 60 combined method: 89 runs, 3560 AP, 27 Apples (same avg as before per fight and waiting time) 7min x 89 runs = 623 minutes = 10 hours and 23 minutes, again, a lot of time, but a bit less. This is the best option. * lvl 60 Quest Only: 115 runs, 4600 AP, 35 Apples (same avg as before per fight and waiting time) 7 min x 115 runs = 805 min = 13 hours and 25 minutes. The worst option, but you get more attempts at the CE, value your luck, if you're E rank, this is your best option at getting more CEs. - Obviously, not everyone has 5 CEs from the very beginning, and you should keep in mind you should have 200 special dango from clearing the story quests when calculating this, it's not much, but it lessens the total burden, also around 400 normal dango by that point too. Also, I have calculated the time from my phone's low specs, a good phone shouldn't be that slow, so maybe a good phone can average 4 minutes per fight, even less, depending on the player's capabilities and servants. So there you have it, you should clear around 10 hours for the remaining 4 days of the event.